<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tough choice by TheUrbanDruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846175">A tough choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUrbanDruid/pseuds/TheUrbanDruid'>TheUrbanDruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blue Balls, Drama, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love Triangle, NSFW, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Slow Updates, Swearing, Talon (Overwatch) - Freeform, Training, Vaginal Fingering, erotic asphyxiation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUrbanDruid/pseuds/TheUrbanDruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follow Joey Ramone, a new Overwatch recruit and her journey with her best friend, in becoming full-fledged members of Overwatch. It follows their friendship, Joeys sorta messed up lovelife, and their ups and downs.<br/>It reveales their past and how they were recruited. </p>
<p>Because it is not just becasue of skill, that Joey and her friend have been selected to join the organization.<br/>There is more to Joey than meets the eye, and Overwatch wants to know what that something is, and use is it in their fight against the evil in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s), Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The new begining.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Joey and Azazel walked down the hall in the Overwatch HQ. They were heading towards the mess hall, where all the new recruits were supposed to assemble for an orientation, before selecting what sorts of weapons they would use. A choice that would define what kind of heroes they would be, and what kind of training they would receive.</p><p>At first glance, it didn’t look like these two mischiefs belonged here.<br/>
Azazel, with his shoulder long black hair, wore a long-sleeved dark blue blouse and a pair of black jeans with a few chains on it. He had a lip- and eyebrow piercing, and his ears was pierced as well. His shoes were surprisingly well kept, as was most about him. If one would give him a closer look. Even his beard resting around his lips.<br/>
He seemed to be around 170 cm tall.<br/>
At this moment his ice-blue colored eyes, were focused on the young woman next to him. </p><p>A first impression of her appearance the word ‘sloppy’ comes to mind, her hair was soft-spiked and steel gray. She wore a red and black lumberjack shirt, that was unbuttoned, with a black tank top underneath.<br/>
Her light blue jeans was holed around the knees and was visibly worn, they had chains on them as well, more so than the young man beside her. In her lower lip, two small spike piercings rested, a so call ‘snakebite’ as the youth called it.<br/>
Her nose had a septum ring in it and each of the edges of her ears was pierced too. She appeared to be 165 cm tall.<br/>
Her eyes were so dark, that her iris and pupil had the same color, giving her an eerie look. She had a pair of resigned sneakers on.</p><p>Azazel laughed and shook his head at something Joey said, as they walked through the doors. Luckily they weren’t late, even though both of them overslept a little.<br/>
Joey send her best friend through many years a wicked smile, before they parted ways. Azazel to find a place for both of them to sit, and Joey to grab them some food.<br/>
The mess hall was one of the bigger common areas in the HQ. That much Joey had remembered as she and Azazel talked about it on the way, in the hovercraft that brought them, and some of the others here under twenty-four hours ago. She looked around and took in the surroundings. It was a white circular room, the floor was a soft gray, with round black tables and chairs. It reminded her of a high school lunchroom.<br/>
In the left corner was a couple of couches, a really old-school soccer table and three book cases with random books in it. Some looked like they had seen better days.<br/>
The couches were turned so they faced towards the gigantic panorama window, that had a great view over the outside area and the lake in the middle of it. As she looked around and got in line with a tray, she noticed that a space had been cleared in the middle. </p><p>Close to the window, some sort of stage had been placed there. For the orientation, she guessed. <em>‘Jeez. How formal and ceremoniously of them’</em> Joey thought as she rolled her eyes with a crooked smirk on her lips. There was so many things she and Azazel had to get used to, now that they were a part of Overwatchs program.<br/>
She took two bowls with cereal, and sprinkled some sugar in both before covered the content of the bowls with milk. She then made a cup of tea, grabbed an energy drink and two spoons. Before walking down five steps of stairs and looked around, trying to find Azazel.</p><p>She didn’t have to look for long, she could hear his nervous laughter across the room. A group of five or six of the new female recruits had approached him and the table he sat by. Most likely asking him all sorts of personal questions he didn’t know how the answer. One of the girls moved, and Azazel caught Joeys eyes.<br/>
They desperately pleaded for her to help him out. She nodded as she sent him a knowing smile. The relief in his eyes only visible to her. She knew what to do. She had done it so many times before, and he knew how to react to make the whole thing seem true.<br/>
“Hey honey, who are your new friends?” she asked as she sat down beside him, leaning in to kiss him, and as he had done so many, many times before, he leaned in to catch the kiss with his lips. Just a small peck, but it was all it took.<br/>
Joey placed a bowl and the cup of tea in front of him as she looked up on the girls faces, most of them looked like they had taken a bite out of a lemon.<br/>
She met all of their gazes as she felt them judging her on her looks. She didn’t care. She had earned her place here. Joey opened her energy drink and took a sip of it while some of the girl scattered away from the table without waiting for Azazel to respond.<br/>
She nudged his shin under the table with a foot, making him jump slightly and clear his throat, before introducing the remaining two girls, as Joey started to eat her cereal. </p><p>“This is Hana” he gestured towards an Asian looking girl in a pink and white jumpsuit. She had brown eyes and a wide smile on her lips. Joey nodded to her, and got a smiling nod in return “Hana, this is Joey,” Azazel continued before he gestured to the other girl, one with long red hair and warm brown eyes, she was wearing red baggy pants and a black tank top, had a tattoo on her right arm near the shoulder. “This is Brigitte, and this is Joey.” he gestured back to her.<br/>
To both of their surprise, Brigitte and Hana sat down with them, and started to talk about the program and how excited they both was to be here. Joey and Azazel exchanged a quick look, and he shrug imperceptibly, before they joined the conversation.<br/>
Azazel smiled at Joey while they ate and talked. These two didn’t seem so bad, and Joey winked at him, letting him know, in their own language, that she agreed with him. </p><p>They talked for another fifteen minutes before an armored gorilla appeared. Azazel leaned in and whispered to Joey, “That’s Winston, he is one of the Overwatch leaders.” She gave him a quick nod, to let him know that she heard him. Winston got up on the stage and tapped the microphone, it gave a screeching sound in return, and to Joeys relief, she wasn’t the only one who covered her ears and made a grimace.<br/>
“Uh. Sorry about that!” Winston smiled sheepishly to the crowd, that gave a small laughter in return. He had a deep, calm and rumbling voice. “It’s good to finally see all of you here! Over the last few months, the other leaders and I,” he gestured behind him to a line of people. Some had seen younger days, but still seem fit for fight. “have selected each of you. From all different paths of life, to join us, here in HQ! You have all in one way or another, proved yourself worthy, to live and train with us here. And at some point, become a full-fledged member of Overwatch!”<br/>
Excited applaud and low chatter spread through the recruits, but quickly became silent, as Winston gestured them to simmer down, before he continued his speech.<br/>
It was a short introduction of the different leaders, what kind of weapons they used and so on. At this point, Joey had stopped listening. She already knew what she was going to pick for herself! She wanted to use an assault rifle that could shoot grenades as well.<br/>
She glanced at Azazel, while trying to look like she paid attention. He had talked about selecting a blade and perhaps some sort of healing equipment, so he could be her pocket healer as he called it. She smiled and had to try really hard not to laugh as she remembered the conversation, yet a low snicker escaped her. The two girls and Azazel looked at her with a question mark in their eyes, Joey waved them off. They all shrugged and turned their attention to Winston, who was about to finish his speech.<br/>
“And with that, my friends, I will bid you all a good day. Train hard and well.” as the gorilla stepped down from the stage, the audience applauded him, and the dining area drowned in the sound of chairs being pushed over a linoleum floor, while Winston and the other leaders exited down another hall. </p><p>A hall that would lead her, Azazel and the other recruits to a new path in life.<br/>
Joey followed suit, and Azazel put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and laid a hand over his. Their eyes met, and both of them sent each other a big joyful smile.<br/>
As they walked down the hall, to where their new future awaited, Joey slung an arm around his waist, and he put an arm around her shoulder in response and kissed her hair. </p><p>They had been through so much together. For so many years, it had been them, on their own. Doing what they had to in order to survive.<br/>
<em>‘But no more!’</em> Joey thought to herself as they entered.<br/>
Now, they were safe.<br/>
Now, they would show the world not to judge them by their social class, appearance or whatever hoity-toity people judged from.</p><p>This, was it.<br/>
This, was their new beginning!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first sparring class. They were a week in their introduction classes, and Joey had been itching for a good fight. If she sat still for too long, she got restless and had trouble focusing.<br/>
The overseer of the class, was a towering woman, with pink hair, a thick Russian accent and she had muscles that could put a bodybuilder to shame.<br/>
Joey recalled somewhere that she was named Zarya.<br/>
After the pink haired giant had told them a little about defensive stands, safety and where they were allowed to punch or kick during the matches, she also made sure that everyone heard, that a fist fight or brawl should be finished in under a minute, to make sure not to strain the body too much.<br/>
The pink haired tower then asked for two volunteers for the first match, and Joeys arm shot up like rocket.<br/>
Zarya chuckled at Joey enthusiasm, and gestured for her to enter the arena<br/>
Out of the corner of her eye, Joey saw Zarya gesture to another get in.</p>
<p>She got into the arena, and looked at her opponent. He was hunchbacked, so thin, that he seemed to be on the verge to malnourished. His right leg was a peg leg, and his right arm was made of metal. He appeared to be covered in soot and oil stains. He wore a pair of ragtag shorts and some straps on his chest, with what looked like to be homemade grenades. He even had a spiked tier strapped to his back. Joey saw something that could be a tattoo on his right shoulder. It could be filth, but it was hard to tell for sure. <em>‘She is parring me with this guy?! Really?!’</em> Joey thought annoyed. It would be a piece of fucking cake to give him an ass whopping. She huffed and took her lumberjack shirt of. Standing crossed her arms and looked at the weirdo she would be fighting.</p>
<p>“Fawkes. Off with gear. This is sparring match. No unnecessary equipment.” The Russians voice beamed from the sideline. He rolled his eyes before he hobbled to the edge of the ring. He undid the straps that held his tier in place, and it landed with a clanging thud that shook the arena, and silenced the rest of the class. Joey was a little taken back on how much weight that had been behind the tier as it hit the floor. It must crave an insane amount of strength to carry. Her arms went slack, and she looked over her shoulder. Hana and Brigitte looked just a shocked as she felt, while Azazel had a worrying frown, as Fawkes carefully took the straps with the grenades off, and gave them to a giant of a man, who also removed the tier from the arena. Joey turned her attention back to him. This left her opponent in his ragtag shorts, and a naked upper body.<br/>
And just as Joey was sure he couldn’t surprise her even more. He straightened his back. It cracked and popped, like popcorn in a microwave, as he reached his full height and stretched his hands and arms over his head. He was at least one head taller than Commander Morrison.</p>
<p>She could now see, that he wasn’t malnourished, but lean and sculpted like an ancient marble statue. As far as she could tell, he didn’t have a gram of fat in his body. His muscles worked like ropes under his skin, when his arms fell to his sides and he rolled his shoulders, he turned his attention to Joey. “’Ello darl. Ma name ‘s Junkrat. And I’ll be kicking ya arse today.” He said with a snickering giggle, and Joey looked up.<br/>
And up... And a little more up, until her eyes found his face.<br/>
His features were pointy, and he sent her a wicked smile, with equally pointy teeth. “Pff. You wish! I’m Joey. And it is gonna be me who kick your ass!” Joey spoke back with a grin, more sure then she felt. A cackling hyena like laughter erupted as he shook his head, like he couldn’t believe this little person in front of him. “A baby kangaroo is gonna kick ma arse?! Bwahahaha!! Now ‘hat’s a first!” He pretended to wipe away a tear and looked her in the eyes.<br/>
When she caught his gaze, she could read her own surprise in them. He seemed taken back, that her eyes were as dark, as the void between the stars.<br/>
Just like she was surprised to see that his eyes were the same color, as a mystic- and honey colored topaz.<br/>
Joey looked over at Zarya. “How the flying fuck? Am I supposed to defeat him?!”<br/>
Zarya laughed and her opponent, who’s hair, she was sure was on fire, snickered. She clenched her hands, <em>‘How annoying can a person be! Who the fuck does he think he is?!’</em><br/>
Joey got snapped out of her thoughts as Zarya spoke, her accent was like taken out from old American movies. “Use wits. Size isn’t everything in fight. You know your strengths. Learn his weaknesses and use them.”</p>
<p>Joey rolled her eyes and sighed heavy. She locked eyes with her friends in the crowd for a second, over her shoulder. They gave her a thumbs up. She gave them a quick smile and nod in return.<br/>
Then she took her usual defensive stance, and waited. She kept her eyes on Junkrat’s face, trying to get a read on him.<br/>
She nodded to Zarya. Junkrat nodded as well. </p>
<p>When Zarya blew her whistle, Junkrats demeanor changed slightly. His eyes became focused and a dark yellow color took, like a predator stalking its prey before pouncing. He started to walk around Joey, who kept her front towards him. The only thing Joey heard was her own breathing and the thud, her opponents peg leg made every time it bumped against the floor. The sound was like a dripping faucet. Annoying and repeating.<br/>
She saw her friends behind Junkrat, and for a split second she removed her focus.<br/>
It was what he had been waiting for, before she knew it, Junkrat was over her. He swung his metal arm towards her face. She tried to block it, by putting her arms in front of her face and turning her upper body away from the blow.<br/>
Joeys mind went white from the pain. She stumbled back, and barely kept herself on her feet.<br/>
She blinked, and let out a pained cry. Her entire left arm went numb, as Junkrat hit her left clavicle.<br/>
Joey looked at the tall man. Her eyes widened as she noticed, that he hadn’t hit her. But instead the kicked her with his peg leg. He had a smug smirk on his lips and scornfully look in his eyes. </p>
<p>Joey snarled soundless, before she threw herself at him. She wanted to punch that smug smirk of his face. Even with her left arm out of the game. She tried to swipe his legs away under him, but failed as he effortless hobbled just out of reach. She used her three pointed position to gain more momentum as she jumped towards him, this time he wasn’t fast enough. Her right hand grappled his throat and her legs wrapped around his waist, effectively locking his arms in place. Unluckily for her, Junkrat turned just before they hit the floor, so she landed on her back, it knocked the air right out of her. He laid on top of her, his face towards hers, he had a devilish grin on his face and his eyes shined with something Joey couldn’t put her finger on. </p>
<p>It was pure stubbornness that prevented her from letting go of her opponent. Even if the current position they were in, could be misinterpreted, if this weren’t a fight.<br/>
She inhaled sharply, and barely managed to move her head as he tried to head-butt her. Her right hand tried to choke him out, and her legs tightened their grasp on his waist.<br/>
Junkrat now unable to move properly, started to hiss and snarl. He wiggled and squirmed as he tried to break free. Joey blushed and clenched her teeth, when she felt his hips grind against her womanhood as he tried to wiggle out of her grip.<br/>
But Joey kept him in place, even if it felt like her left arm felt like it was on fire.<br/>
He rolled around to his back, and managed to get up on his knees. Then to his feet. Junkrats breathing was shallow and became more superficial as Joey applied more pressure on his throat.<br/>
The lights in the training area started to flicker, the muffled sound of the other recruit’s low whispers were like white noise to her at this moment.<br/>
Just as it seemed that Joey would win, Junkrat jumped, like a cat trying to get rid of a burdock. And landed on his stomach. Joey felt her mind go black as she heard a crunchy sound in her head, and her limbs became lifeless. The last thing she saw, was a pointy face with a pair of wide topaz colored eyes filled with surprise. And perhaps, regret? While an orange metal hand was covering his mouth.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When Joey opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. She could feel the darkness trying to pull her back. Over her breath, she heard some machines bipping. Her body was heavy when she tried to movie, only to learn, she was unable to do so.<br/>
“Damnit Fawkes! You were supposed to <strong>trigger it!</strong> Not send her to the infirmary!” An angry, gruff male voice whisper yelled. “How was I s’posed to know, ‘ath fighting ‘er wouldn’t work?! <strong>‘ish was ya idea</strong> old man!” an Aussie accent hissed back.<br/>
This was the only thing she heard before she drifted back into the embrace of darkness.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next time Joey opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Azazel sleeping in a chair beside her.<br/>
His head rested against the wall, his mouth was slightly ajar. His soft snoring barely audible over the sounds of machines. Joey tried to smile, but she could feel it turn into a grimace. The back of her head throbbed something awful.<br/>
She looked around, and remembered she heard someone say, she was in the infirmary. But who it was she couldn’t remember. When she tried to, it kept slipping away from her thoughts.</p>
<p>The infirmary was a white, sterile looking room. It had that subtle hospital smell, and she wrinkled her nose.<br/>
Joey noticed that she was in a room with five other beds, but she and Azazel was the only people in this room at the moment. There were two windows in the room, showing Joey that it rained outside. A door and a little separate room. The bathroom she guessed.<br/>
She carefully pushed her palms against her sheets, trying to sit up. She hissed in pain, but through sheer force of will, she managed to do it. </p>
<p>Her movement made Azazel’s eyes jolted open, and when he saw her moving, he almost ran to the door leading out of the room and called “Mercy! She is awake!” before he returned to her side, cupping her hand in his.<br/>
“You gave me quite the scare, Joey.” Azazel said, and looked worried at her. Joey tried to answer, but her throat felt dry as a dessert. She mimicked drinking something, Azazel nodded, “I’ll get you some water.” He said and vent out of the room to do so. </p>
<p>She noticed that her bed had a remote attached to its side. She used it to get the head end of the bed to sit up, and drew a sigh of relief when she could rest her back against the pillows.<br/>
When Azazel entered a few minutes after, Mercy was right behind him. She had a small holo-screen at the size of a clipboard with her.<br/>
Joeys jawed dropped. She felt like her eyes was about to pop out of her head.<br/>
Mercy had a white doctor coat on, brown khaki pants, a black t-shirt. Her blonde hair was neatly placed in a bun and she had a pair of black glasses on. Her eyes were blue. It reminded Joey of the ocean in the commercials for a vacation paradise, like the Maldives or Bermuda. She wore a pair of knee high metal battle boots, and a stethoscope rested around her neck.<br/>
But the thing that made Joey stare, was the fact that she had a pair of white metal wings attached to her back. </p>
<p>“Joey?” Azazel asked worried. Joey shook her head and looked at her friend, who gave her a bottle with water. She tried to open it, but her strength hadn’t yet returned to her fingers. She frowned and tried again with no luck. Joey rolled her eyes and made a sound that could be mistaken for a puncturing tier.<br/>
Azazel tried to hide a smirk as he reached for the bottle. He didn’t do it very well. Joey scowled at her friend, but didn’t resist when he took it and opened it for her.<br/>
After three large gulps, the bottle was almost empty, and Joey tried to talk again, “What happened?” her voice was raspy and sounded like leaves in the autumn wind.<br/>
Mercy looked at the holo-clipboard she had with her, “You sustained an injury to your occipital bone and left clavicle, during a sparring match with Junkrat.” Joey looked at her confused. Mercy had an accent that she couldn’t place, and it made what she said difficult to understand.<br/>
“That’s the bone in the back of your head. And this bone here” Azazel interrupted pointed on his own head and shoulder to show her. Joey nodded, showing both of them she understood.<br/>
“How long have I been out?” she asked, but before she got an answer she added, “And why does my throat hurt like hell?” she moved a hand to it and rubbed it, causing her to cough while she looked at both of them.<br/>
“You have been unconscious close to two weeks. We had to intubate you, to make sure you got the right amount of oxygen your body needed to heal. You got the tube removed thirteen hours ago.” Mercy said in a soft, understanding voice.<br/>
“Two weeks?! When can I return to training?” Joey erupted as she looked at the doctor, who smiled to the dark eyed woman. “In a few days, I have to be sure, that your injuries are healed before I can let you go back to your training.”<br/>
Joey placed her head in her hands. “A few days?! I’m already far behind the others! Beside I feel fine!” she claimed in a strained, rusty voice. Mercy smiled indulgently, “Then how about a compromise?”<br/>
She frowned at the doctor and tilted her head before answering, “What kind of compromise?”.<br/>
Mercy walked over the machines Joey was attached to, taking notes while she spoke. “I will let you back into the theoretic part of training. But you will have to wait with any physical training until I’ve made sure that you are fully healed.”<br/>
Joey groaned and looked at Azazel for help. He firmly shook his head, “It’s better than no training at all, Joey. You know that.”<br/>
She sighed in defeat. “Fine. FINE!” she threw her arms in the air and leaned back into the pillows while she pouted. Mercy sent them both a winning, victorios smile.</p>
<p>A knock on the door, turned her attention away from skulking. Mercy went over and opened the door, blocking Joeys view to whom it could be.<br/>
“Is she awake?” A nervous Aussie voice asked.<br/>
“She is.” The coldness in Mercy’s voice surprised Joey, and she looked at Azazel, who to her even bigger surprise glared angry at the door. She nudged him, “Why the angry glare?” she asked her friend.<br/>
“It’s the one who hurt you.” Azazel said through his teeth. Joey halfhearted slapped Azazels stomach with the back of her hand, “So what? He didn’t do it on purpose.” Joey said while she rolled her eyes.<br/>
“What do you want Jamison?” Mercy asked, still blocking the door. Joey heard the irregular thud from the peg leg as Junkrat tripped in front of the door.<br/>
“I ‘ant ta say I’m sorry. ‘ath I didn’t mean to hurt ‘er.”. Before Mercy could answer, Joey spoke as loud as she could, “Mercy, it’s okay, let him in.” </p>
<p>Reluctantly the doctor moved from the door, revealing the blond man with the fiery hair, nervous tapping his fingertips together. Metal against skin. Before she could wave him closer, Azazel placed himself on the other side of the bed, standing between Joey and Junkrat.<br/>
Joey let out an annoyed sigh, before she waved him in with a smile on her lips. The hunched over man slowly crept closer. Joey noticed that he wasn’t wearing his gear. He eyed both the doctor and the young man with the crossed arms placed protectively in front of her.<br/>
Joey was almost able to feel and touch the atmosphere in the room. Both of them resented the presence of the Australian blonde. She decided that it would be better if she and her visitor was alone.<br/>
“Azazel. Mercy. Go away. I can’t have a conversation with you two are filling the room with whatever grudge you have against him. Shoo!”<br/>
Azazel looked at her in surprise and frustration, “He hurt you Joey! I’m not letting the two of you alone!”<br/>
Just as Joey was about to hiss an answer back to Azazel, Mercy put a calm hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“Are you sure?” the blonde doctor asked with a voice full of concern.<br/>
“Yes, I’m sure. It’s not like he did it on purpose! Getting hurt is always a risk. Even during training!” Joey said equally frustrated and looked straight at Azazel. Her voice got hoarser as she spoke.<br/>
Mercy frowned a bit, before she quickly grabbed the bottle, filled it and returning it to Joey. “Then we will leave. I’ll be just down the hall if you need me. Dinner will be here shortly. I will be back to discharge you afterwards.” The doctor placed a firm hand on Azazel’s shoulder. “Go to dinner, she will be back in your room before curfew.”</p>
<p>When the two others had left, Joey noticed that Junkrat had held his breath. She wanted to chuckle, but ended up coughing instead. She was able to open the bottle by herself this time, she smiled as she took a sip.<br/>
“What’s up?” she asked curiously, as he hobbled over to the chair that Azazel had used earlier. He sighed and looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt ya. Didn’t mean ta do so…” he rubbed his face with his normal hand before he continued, “I just sorta panicked, when ya tried ta choke me out. Never tried ‘hat before.” He said with a sheepish grin on his face.<br/>
Joey smiled to him as she spoke, “No stress, Fawkes. Accidents happens when you train for these sorts of things Overwatch do. You gave a hell of a fight! I never expected you, to use your freaking peg leg as a weapon! That was freaking clever!”<br/>
Joey chuckled when she saw the surprise in his eyes, “So, ya not mad with ma?” he asked.<br/>
Joey shook her head, “ No, I’m not.”<br/>
Jamison leaned back in the chair, “Well, ‘aths a relief!” he grinned.<br/>
They continued to talk excited about their fight until Joeys dinner arrived.<br/>
“I better get going then. So ya can eat ya grub in peace.” He stretched his back, just like before the fight, making it crack and pop again. After a special loud popping sound, he sighed while shivering and said, “Hat’ was a good spot!”<br/>
Joey laughed so hard she lost her breath. The fact that he wiggled his eyebrows at her didn’t help.<br/>
“For fuck sake, Jamie! Just get on your way, so I can eat without choking on my food!” she smiled as he mockingly bowed, before he hobbled out of the door.<br/>
“I’m taking my leave now, Mercy!” He yelled, followed by a cackling hyena laughter, which made Joey laugh even harder. <em>‘I was wrong. He is actually a nice guy. I would like to talk to him again!’</em><br/>
She listened as the thud from the peg leg became a distant sound with a smirk on her lips as she realized, she might just had made a friend on her own, for the first time in over ten years.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> After agreeing once more to Mercys compromise, Joey found herself on her merry way to her dorm. On her way she passed Commander Morrison office. Joey noticed that the door was ajar, <em>‘Very unusual…’</em> she thought as she looked through the crack. Morrison was sitting by his desk, doing what looked like to be paper work.<br/>
From the small wrinkles on his forehead, it looked like he was concentrating on something.<br/>
Joey bit her lip. She wanted to let him know, she was allowed attend some on his training. But on the other hand, he would know in the morning. </p>
<p>She looked away from the crack, and stood in the hallway for a moment before she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<br/>
“Come in.” a gruff voice said. Joey opened the door, and her knees became soft as she saw the warm smile on Commander Morrison’s face.<br/>
He had white hair. A pair of piercing blue eyes. He had a few crow nests around his eyes. Indicating he was around his late forties, perhaps early fifties. He had a straight nose, that rested above a pair of soft looking lips. He wore a white t-shirt that looked like it was painted on. His biceps and triceps tensed as he rested his elbows on his desk.<br/>
Joey thought he was breathtaking.  </p>
<p>“Ms. Ramone!” he said, “Mercy just sent word that you had been discharged. That is good news.”<br/>
Joey nodded and slapped herself mentally. “Yes sir! Just wanted to let you know I have been allowed to attend some of your training. And you can call me Joey. Don’t be so formal” She couldn’t help but smile back.<br/>
Morrison nodded, “Yes, she mentioned something about you being too stubborn to stay in bed for a few more days.” He said while he chuckled.<br/>
She crossed her arms. She knew all too well, that it would make her cleavage more prominent.<br/>
“It takes a lot more to keep me away from your classes, Commander.” She sent her commander a flirting smile. Morrison smiled back.<br/>
“I’m sure you catch up quickly, Joey. You have a knack for this line of work.” He said admiringly.<br/>
Joey send him a sincere smile before she wished him a good evening and walked out of the office. She made sure to sway her hips more than she usually did. She grinned to herself as she looked over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. She had seen the hunger in Morrison’s eyes.</p>
<p>When she locked herself into her and Azazels room, she nearly had a heart attack, when he, Brigitte, Hana and a dark skinned young man with dreadlocks, jumped out from the toilet yelling “Welcome back!”<br/>
Joey took a step back, and the lights in the room flickered for a few seconds.<br/>
As her friend surrounded her, welcoming her back and asking how she was, the dark skinned man put on some music. Joey later learned that his name was Lucio.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Their small party lasted until an hour after curfew, when Joey said she was exhausted. The other wished her well, and once more said they were happy that she was back before they left her and Azazel alone.<br/>
“I’m sorry I overreacted…” Azazel said as the brushed their teeth. Joey nodded and shrugged, “It’s okay. I would properly had reacted the same way, or worse if it was you…”.<br/>
Azazel rested his head on top of Joeys and pulled her in for a hug, “So we are good?”<br/>
She sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Yeah, we are good. It takes more to separate us!” she grinned and rubbed some toothpaste foam on his shirt.<br/>
“Ew! For fuck sake Joey!” he laughed and gently pushed her out of his embrace, she laughed, rinsed her teeth and went to bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A welcome party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Friday evening, three weeks after she had been discharged from the infirmary. She read a book in bed, with Azazel’s head in her lap and an arm resting on her thighs, only the duvet and their t-shirts blocking skin to skin contact, she heard a few low knocks on the door, she kept reading while saying loud, without yelling “Come in.” the door gave a creek when it was opened, and a girl with spikey brown hair entered.<br/>Joey remembered her name was Lena, or Tracer, if it was during training. she sent her a smile and asked “Hey Lena, whats up?” she closed her book and put it on the nightstand, making sure her movement wouldn’t wake Azazel up, in a flash of blue she was beside the bed. <br/>“Heya, I’m throwing a party for the new recruits! It’s in an hour and a half in the mess hall! You guys have to come!” her enthusiasm robbing of on Joey, who smiled to her and nudged Azazel awake.</p>
<p>He grunted displeased and tried to cuddle up against her again.<br/>“Zel,” she said softly and ruffled his hair “Lena is throwing a party! We gotta go get ready!”. <br/>He grunted “Dips on first shower...” before he slumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom in a very zombie like manner, which made both Lena and Joey laugh.<br/>“We will be there! But what about training and shit tomorrow?” Joey asked as she got out of bed, starting to look for something to wear. <br/>“No problem at all! You all have this weekend off! Didn’t you look in the calendar you got when you chose your weapon?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, hands on her waist and huffed some hair away from her eyes, as Joey send her an excusing smile and shrugged. </p>
<p>Lena shook her head and smiled before blinking to the door “Well, I’m of for now! Got more people to invite! See ya later love!” and then she closed the door and was on her way. <br/>While Azazel was in the shower, Joey had found a knee-long strapless red dress that subtly said <strong>Press me against a wall and fuck me hard!</strong>, a pair of black heels to wear. </p>
<p>She found Azazel a dark blue blazer, white shirt and black jeans. She also found a silver necklace with a howling wolf on it, and placed on the shirt. <br/>They had an hour left, before the party started. <br/>Joey poked her head out in the bathroom “Zel, how far are you?”<br/>“I’m just finishing up my hair! Did you find me something to wear?” he asked form inside the steam cloud that filled the room. Joey rolled her eyes before answering with a teasing tone, “Don’t I always?” and she then made her way to the sink, starting to brushing her teeth. <br/>He turned off the water in the shower as Joey rinsed her mouth. She took of her t-shirt and undies and threw them out of the bathroom, as Azazel got out from the shower, with a towel around his hair and hips, she entered and let the water run over her body.</p>
<p>Azazel closed the door behind him as Joey turned on the water. He picked the clothes she threw on the floor in the laundry basket, along with the towel he had on his hips. He was not overly muscular, but still had a faint hint of a six-pack, a prominent V-line and strong arms. On his back he had a tattoo of a pair of black angel wings, it started at his scapulars and ended on his lower back. <br/>He did a few stretches to get rid of the rest of the drowsiness, before he took a look at the outfit she had found for him. He gave it an acknowledging nod and started to put it on. He left the two top buttons in the shirt open, so the wolf was visible. He looked at the outfit Joey had found for herself and inhaled sharply <em>‘She is gonna look hot as fuck in that!’</em> he thought to himself as he looked around for some earrings and a necklace for her. </p>
<p>He found the set he had giving her once. <em>‘Out past seem so far behind us..’</em> he thought melancholy. <br/>The earrings were silver, formed like snakes with rhinestones down the spine and two small onyx stones for eyes, the necklace was a simple braided silver chain and he placed it on the dress. <br/>He heard the water turn off, and got pulled out of his clouded mind. <br/>He walked to open the bathroom door, since he still needed to get his hair in order. He felt good that he had trimmed his beard yesterday. </p>
<p>Joey entered from the bathroom as he opened the door, with a towel wrapped around her. <br/>She gave him the elevator look, before she made the classic <em>Looking good!</em> whistle, he smiled widely and stood a little more with a straight back. <br/>“My lady!” he said in a teasing tone and gestured for her to move out of the way. She did a bad attempt to curtsy, “My lord!” she said equally teasing before she moved, he let out a hearty chuckle and entered the bathroom to fix his hair.</p>
<p>He finally got it collected in the man-bun he wanted. Then realized he had for gotten a lace to tie it. He sighed heavy and was just about to call, and ask Joey to bring him one, when he saw her in the bathroom mirror and his jaw dropped. She looked <strong>amazing!</strong> More so than he remembered. </p>
<p>The dress gave her an A+ cleavage and emphasized her pear-shaped body. The heels made her as tall as him and made her legs look longer than they really were. The earrings and necklace looked good with the rest of the outfit. She sent him a big smile, and slowly turned so he could get the full impression. <em>‘Oh. My. God. She is going commando. Classic Joey!’</em> he chuckled to himself as the words passed through his mind and instead he said, “Woof!”. <br/>She laughed and answered teasingly, “That’s big praise, coming from you.” she sent him an air kiss. </p>
<p>“We have to leave soon. But first, can you get me something to keep this bun in place?” he asked and laughed sheepishly at her light headshake. She disappeared from the mirror for a few seconds, and came back with a black leather lace. With knowing motions, she wrapped it around the bun. Tightened it as he removed his hands and voilà! A perfect man-bun! <br/>He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before he went into find their phones, while she made her hair soft and spiky again, she also put on a little make up. He stood in the door and looked her fidget with her hair, and looked at the tattoo on her back, a pentagram with a circle touching the tips and with the five elements outside the circle where each tip touched it. <br/>From right to left she had; Air, fire, water, earth. And his personal favorite, spirit. </p>
<p>He thought back to the time she told him, that she would tell her dad, that she was going to change her religion. He had agreed to be there, since her dad was a minister in the local church. He was also a big believer of the old testament. Thinking of the sound of her dad’s slap across her face, still made him angry. Azazel had pushed him out of the way, as the sheer force from her farthers hand, had knocked Joey to the ground.<br/>He got ripped out of his dark thoughts as Joey nudged him playfully with an elbow, “Hey, let’s go!”.<br/>Azazel took her arm “Yeah, let’s go show these high and mighty folks how to truly party!” they laughed and locked the door behind them, and walked down to the mess hall. </p>
<p>As they walked, Hana and Brigitte joined them. “Oh. My. Gosh!! You guys look sooooooo good!” Hana squealed, as she hugged the both of them. She was wearing red heels, blue slim-fit jeans, a white belt, a red and orange checkered shirt, where the ends was tied into a knot, showing a little of her stomach. She had two big, round golden earrings in. Large yellow bracelets, one on each wrist. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a pink headband around. She looked really cute in her retro outfit. <br/>“So do you!” Joey and Azazel said at the same time, making all of them laugh. Brigitte was wearing the same as the day of the orientation, but she made it look good. <br/>“I didn’t take you for a dress type.” She said giving them a hug as well, after Hana let go of them, making Joey laugh, “Well, sometimes it’s okay people know I’m a girl.” She sent Brigitte a grin and winked at her. <br/>“With that dress, I can assure you, no one is ever gonna doubt that you are a girl.” Azazel said with a cheeky grin, making the whole group laugh with over-excitement. </p>
<p>As they entered, the first thing they noticed, was that there was so much more room. All the tables and chairs had been placed in a huge U-shape with a dancefloor in the middle, and a DJ setup behind the bottom of the U. A young man with long brown dreadlocks was working on the music, and waved to Azazel as they entered. Azazel waved back and Joey remembered his name was Lucio, he had been at the small welcome back party when she was discharged. <br/>He seemed like a nice guy, and Azazel mentioned him from time to time when they talked about training. <br/>She and her friends walked over to the refreshment table.<br/>They were some of the firsts to be there, which made Hana complain about how uncool it was, to be at a party before it started for real. Joey snorted before she said, “Are you kidding me?! This means that we,” she pointed a finger on Azazel, Hana, Brigitte and herself, “gets to be the party starters!” she wiggled her eyebrows and a confident smile spread on her lips. Hana look at her doubtfully for a minute or so, before she seemed to accept what Joey had said. <br/>“Well then! Let’s drink and get a table close to the dance floor!” and then the tiny Asian girl dragged them to a table she deemed worthy of their presence. </p>
<p>Around them was a few of the other new recruits and some of the leaders. One in particular caught Joeys eyes. She had been eyeing this man since she entered his training class.<br/>Commander Morrison, around 180 cm tall, a few scars on his face. He talked to the local head-medic, Mercy. Morrison smiled, which made his crow nests around his eyes more visible. <br/>He was wearing a formal Overwatch uniform with a long blue jacket. His battle boots were newly polished. He caught her gaze for a brief second and send her a warm, crooked smirk.<br/>Joey sighed inaudible... He insisted to be called Commander Morrison, when in training, since it was combat related and not fitness related. Joey had the hots for this man, who was a little over the double of her age, and ecen so he was, in her opinion, one of the hottest pieces of ass in the base. <br/>All she could think of when he said he wanted to be indicted as commander, was how much she would like to moan it, as he pinned her against his desk. <br/>She had increasingly flirted with him, whenever they were alone. And he had been flirting back, some of the times, and he had never told her to stop.</p>
<p>Azazel followed Joeys eyes. <br/>He distracted Hana and Brigitte, while she looked at her trainer. He shook his head, and asked about how they thought the last couple of weeks had been, but didn’t listen. <br/>He thought of Joey, and her preference of men older than her. He would call it ‘Daddy issues’, but never to her face, unless he wished for a punch in the throat… Which he, funny enough, didn’t. <br/>Azazel had only known about a few cases, where her affection had fallen of someone her own age. They could be counted on one hand. </p>
<p>There was William, who ditched her, after he had decided, she was bad for his image. <br/>Then there was Milan, a cute nerd, with a significant amount of insecurities, who she had loved with great intensity. He had seemed like he loved her back, until he had left in the middle of the night.<br/>Left a note, saying that he loved her, but his friend, Djoko, in Romanian, needed his help. <br/>She had not heard a word since, and it had been close to a year now. She had grieved for months. <br/>Milan had been her longest relationship. Ever. They had been together for five years. </p>
<p>And then there was the last one. <em>Himself</em>. She had been so angry and confused about the way Milan had left her, that she had gotten drunk of her ass, and he had tried to comfort her. She had kissed him, and one thing led to another. It was odd how the fact that they had slept together, many times, didn’t affect their friendship. But he didn’t complain. He loved Joey, and she was his best friend, and his only family. Just as he was hers. </p>
<p>Brigitte waved her hand in front of his eyes, and he snapped out of his train of thought. “Errrrh… Sorry Brig, I basically just got woken up as Tracer invited us to this party.” He said apologetically and scratched the back of his head with a hand. Brigitte leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink “No worries Azazel. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t zoned out to much. This is a party after all!” she laughed and he looked around, somewhat relieved to see that Joey wasn’t looking at Morrison anymore, she was talking to Hana, but had a faint trace of a blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>About half an hour after the party was supposed to start, the mess hall was filled with people. It felt like the entire HQ was here to party, and after finishing her drink, Joey stood up, and asked loud, to be heard over the music, “Okay bitches! Who is ready to shake some booty?” she looked around with a big smile and a daring glimpse in her eyes. Hana almost shot up instantly, “I am! Let’s go!” and then they ventured to the dance floor. <br/>Azazel looked at them as they started to dance, “What about you, Brig?” he asked “Don’t you wanna go dance with them?” Brigitte shook her head, so her hair danced around on her head “Nah. I was never a fan of dancing.” He nodded to himself, and continued to talk casual with her. She was almost as pleasant to be around as Joey was.</p>
<p>As the time passed, they drank, they danced and learned to know some of the people, they had been living with for the last month, better. Hana was from Korea, and before this, was a pro gamer. She was also a mech pilot, and was training to be on the frontline in an assault or attack. <br/>Brigitte was from Sweden, and her dad and god-father was as a part of Overwatch already. Both her and her dad, Torbjörn, was into engineering. She wanted to be in the back, but also do some damage as well, and she was her godfather, Reinharts squire. <br/>Azazel even learned that his sword master, or sensei, Genji, had a brother here as well. Even though they weren’t on speaking terms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I use cm instead of feet and inches!<br/>Their height is still the same as on the wikies, I just "transleted" it so I can picture it as well xD<br/>Sorry for the inconvinence :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something happens during the party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an awesome party, and both Joey and Azazel had a great time... That is, until the incident happened.</p>
<p>While Brigitte was talking to Reinhart and her dad, Hana was flirting with the DJ, Lucio. <br/>Azazel sat alone, while he sipped to a beer. <br/>He was watching Joey dance with Junkrat, trying not to glare, but failed. He still hadn’t forgiven Junkrat for accidently hurting Joey during their training match. <br/>It bothered him, that Joey seemed to get along with him. And that she called him a friend! <br/>As they danced, Azazel tightened his grip around his beer bottle when Junkrat let out a laugh, that drowned in the music, showing he has pointy teeth. He even had a gold tooth. <br/>He huffed when Junkrat tugged Joey out on the dance floor again, holding her close as a slow song started to play, and she laid her head on his chest. He had put on a black t-shirt on for the occasion. <br/>She seemed so petite next to him. Azazel guessed that Junkrat was around 200cm tall when he stood with a straight back. He sorta hated that Junkrat had learned Joey about explosives, the past weeks after regular training. Hated the fact that they got along as well as they did.<br/><em>‘Oh my <strong>god</strong>… am I actually jealous?!’</em> Azazel pondered with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>“Why is your girlfriend dancing with another man, and Junkrat of all people?” a Hispanic looking girl, with purple eyes and hair, who was suddenly sitting next to him, asked. He let out a little yelp of pure surprise, the girl had wrinkled her nose in disgust over Joeys choice of dance partner. <br/>Azazel cleared his throat as he turned to look at this girl, “Joey isn’t my girlfriend. And what do you mean with that?” he raised an eyebrow at the girl. “And who are you?!” he added before the girl answered, “I’m Sombra. I’ve been here for a little over a year.” she shook his hand. <br/>“You could have fooled me. You two even share a room. You, are the only male/female roomies.” she said with a sly smile. <br/>“And that,” she pointed at Junkrat “He is from the Australian Outback. And he is pure filth... a criminal scum, who wants to see the world burn!” Sombra said dramatically and shuddered before talking again. <br/>“Hm… his bodyguard, Roadhog, should be riiiiigth… There!” she said as she pointed out a huge man, with a leather mask that looked like a pig, he only wore shorts and shoes. Azazel got goosebumps just by looking at him.<br/>They talked for a few songs. Sombra was training to be an infiltrator, which Azazel thought sounded very cool. When the next slow song started to play, Sombra had snaked her way onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck. </p>
<p>Azazel stiffened “W-what are you doing?” he asked, his voice trembling a little “I’m getting cozy” she hummed and a hand slithered down to his shirts collar. <br/>“Please don’t, I’m very uncomfortable right now.” he stated. <br/>“Aw.. Poor baby. Here let me help you..” she said and started to nuzzle the skin visible under the wolf necklace, as she kissed his chin.<br/>This course of action made him flew up from the chair, so Sombra landed on the floor, with a thump that no one heard because of the music. <br/>“I said no!” Azazel said shakenly. Sombra flew up from the floor, with an angry snarl on her otherwise pretty face “You say no? To me?!” she practically hissed. <br/>He stood his ground and nodded because he didn’t trust his voice. His eyes widened as he saw Sombra clenching one of her fist and pulling the arm back, he put his arms up just in time to block the punch she threw at him. Azazel hated hand to hand combat, it was his biggest weakness. </p>
<p>The next thing he knew; He saw a flash of black behind Sombra. A clonk noise, and then a pained groan from his attacker. <br/>He lowered his arms enough to see, that Joey had pulled one on her heels of, and apparently thrown it at Sombra, who placed a hand on the back of her head, as she turned to face Joey. <br/>Joey sent him a questioning look, checking if he was okay. He wobbled his palm in the air. He wasn’t hurt, but he wasn’t okay either. Joey eyes, turned even darker than the usual black, she clenched her fist, and kicked of her other shoe. It instantly got picked up by Junkrat, who had a very wicked grin on his face. <br/>The music still played in the background. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sombra asked, as she took a step closer to Joey, who had a threatening radiance around her. <br/>“Making sure you leave him alone.” she snarled at Sombra. <br/>No one got to hurt him, when she was around. <strong>No! one!</strong></p>
<p>“Bu-hu!” Sombra taunted, “Can’t he take care of himself? Does he really need his butch bitch to protect him?!” she said in a mocking tone, the music had stopped, and the people presence had formed a half circle to watch what was happening. <br/>Joey took a deep breath. She wouldn’t let her anger take control, not this time. “No, he doesn’t. But when a deaf, fuckwit cunt, like yourself,” some in the crowd gasped and Sombras face curled up in anger, “don’t take no for an answer. He sometimes need a helping hand. He is a gentleman, who doesn’t punch fuckwit cunts.” the last part, Joey said in an indulgently tone. <br/>Sombra lost it, and threw herself at Joey. </p>
<p>The only thing Joey could hear was her own heartbeat. It was calm, yet excited in a way.<br/>After two blocks, she forced Sombra to pull back with a kick that was aimed for her abdomen. Joey then made a feint, making her left side look open. Sombra took the bait and lunged forward. Joey smiled as her right fist, smacked into her opponent’s jaw. With enough force to throw Sombra into the floor. </p>
<p>The silent in the mess hall was unbelievable loud. But Joey didn’t care, she squatted down to face Sombra who was seeing stars. <br/>“Don’t you ever. EVER! Approach Azazel like that again. He clearly isn’t interested!” Joey hissed at Sombra, that winced as she placed a hand where Joeys fist had connected. <br/>Sombra nodded and awkwardly got up left the party. “You are gonna regret this!” she mumbled as she made her way to one of the doors.</p>
<p>Azazel picked up Joeys shoe who had hit the back of Sombras head, he was about to thank her, when Morrison parted the crowd. <br/>“The party is over! Everyone to their dorms!” he looked around to make sure everyone knew he meant it, “You, and you!” he pointed at Joey and Azazel, “You are coming with me.”. <br/>Joey sighed and took her shoes from him and Junkrat, putting them on before following Morrison. <br/>“See you later, Fawkes…” Joey said over her shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for this chapter being short ^^<br/>How do you guys like this story so far? Or do you not like it at all? <br/>Let me know in the comments ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Commanders office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joey must face the Commander alone, after Morrison dismisses Azazel from his office.<br/>What could possible happen?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence as they walked was driving Joey insane. It was that kind of silence that was oppressive...<br/>
It didn’t help that Commander Morrison radiated obvious dissatisfaction over that, one of his students had clocked another member of Overwatch, one right in the face.<br/>
It also didn’t take a genius to know, that he wasn’t a fan of students fighting each other. She peered on Azazel as they walked. He was pale, and clearly unconformable with the situation. He had always had authority issues.</p>
<p>After a walking ten minutes in complete silence, Commander Morrison opened a door, and lead them inside. “Close the door behind you.” He said. Joey and Azazel shared a worried look, as the Commander took a seat behind a desk made from massive oak, taking off his blue jacket, while Joey closed the door.<br/>
His office was frugal decorated. A desk with a laptop, pencils and some paperwork on it, a chair, properly a bin under the desk, a few filing cabinets and a book case. Front pages from different newspapers covered some of the light blue walls.<br/>
They stood straight as Commander Morrison talked. His gruff voice sent chills down Joeys spine.<br/>
“What the hell happened in there, Joey?” He asked. She had to use all her willpower not to roll her eyes at Morrison’s words. Of course he would blame her.<br/>
“I’m not sure, sir. All I saw was, that she was about to punch Azazel. He isn’t the best in hand-to-hand combat, so I assisted him in defeating his attacker.” She looked her Commander right in his eyes, hoping he would see she told the truth.<br/>
Morrison turned his attention to Azazel, who had a nauseatingly expression, “Tell me what happended, Azazel. Why did Sombra try to punch you?” Morrison leaned over the desk and put one hand over the other, and rested his chin on them, as his eyes studied Azazels demeanor. Azazel took a few deep breaths, an attempt to calm his nerves, before he answered. “I was sitting, drinking a beer, looking at Joey and Junkrat dance, when this girl, Sombra, approached me…” His voice cracked, and he closed his eyes while he took another deep breath, he relaxed a little as he felt Joeys hand on his shoulder.<br/>
“She asked, why I wasn’t dancing with my girlfriend.” he nodded towards Joey and opened his eyes, meeting the Commanders investigating gaze, “When I told her, Sombra, that Joey wasn’t my girlfriend. She slithered her way onto my lap, before I knew what was happening.”<br/>
His voice got an indignantly tone. “I asked her to stop, and told her that I wasn’t comfortable with her being so close. She didn’t care. So I shot up from the chair, which made her land on the floor. She got up and was angry, because I turned her down. And then she tried to punch me. That’s when Joey threw one of her shoes at her. The rest I believe you know.” Azazel finished, and put a hand over Joey’s, that was still placed on his shoulder, he peered at her. She was looking at the Commander, but her anger lured just below the surface, he could feel her tremble imperceptibly as his hand touched hers.</p>
<p>Morrison thought to himself, resting his gaze on the young people in front of him. Azazel and Joey stood in his office and waited. After a few minutes, he pointed to Azazel. “You may leave. I can tell you are saying the truth. And I will relay this incident to Sombras Commander, so she will get a proper punishment. Joey, I still have some questions for you. And even though you defended a friend, you still laid a hand on an Overwatch comrade. Just like Sombra, you will be punished for it.”<br/>
Azazel opened his mouth, and tried to take a step forward. <em>‘That’s so unfair!’</em> he wanted to say, but Joey tightened her grip, and he kept his mouth shut.<br/>
“Yes sir.” Joey answered as Azazel meekly walked out the door, looking over his shoulder at Joeys back, before it closed behind him. </p>
<p>Joey stiffened herself mentally, and was suddenly aware of what she was wearing. Her dress had crawled up her legs a little during the fight, and was currently on the middle of her thighs. <em>‘Fuck… Keep it cool. Just stand with a straight back, and the hands folded behind. Yes. Like that. Okay. Breathe normally. You got this!’</em> she thought as her Commander got up from his chair and walked in front of the desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back against it. She could feel Morrison eyes on her, he seemed distracted for a few seconds.<br/>
To her own annoyance, she couldn’t help but blush a little. She felt very exposed, but not in a bad way.<br/>
“Sir,” she started, “Why do I get punished for protecting a friend?! That fucking bitch was out of line!” Joey clenched her fists behind her back.<br/>
“Watch your tone!” Morrison said, keeping calm where Joeys anger flared up like gasoline on a fire, “This is why I recommended you to, talk to Winston!” He rubbed his chin with a tired look on his face, “You are to controlled by your emotions and impulsive ideas!”.<br/>
“Sir, If I ma-” Joey said, but got caught off, “No. You may not. If you can’t learn some goddamn self-control, I’ll have to kick you out of the program. Which would be a damn fucking shame. You have a knack for fighting, and clearly care about protecting others!” he rambled on. </p>
<p>“SIR!” she yelled frustrated. Morrison had begun to pace in front of his desk, and now stopped dead in his tracks. Surprised by the sudden interruption.<br/>
“I have been talking to Winston! And Mercy! And Zenyatta! And FYI, I have learned a lot of self-control!!” She took a defensive stance and pointed an angry index finger at Morrison.<br/>
“If I hadn’t, I would give in to an ‘impulse’ I’ve had since I entered the fucking classroom, and heard you sa-…”<br/>
<em>‘What?’</em> Morrison thought to himself as the angry young woman in front of him, suddenly clamped her mouth shut and started to blush something fiercely while looking at the floor.<br/>
Commander Morrison looked at Joey with a worried gaze. She didn’t seem like the type to lie.<br/>
But just to be sure, he would have a word with the others in the morning. </p>
<p>He sighed and walked over to her, “What exactly is this impulse? You are clearly struggling with it right now. Even Fawkes would be able to see that.”<br/>
Joey let out a wheezing laughter. He wasn’t the brightest when it came to reading expressions, that was true.<br/>
Morrison put a hand on Joeys bare shoulder. “Joey. You can talk to me. It is my duty to help you if you struggle with something.” The feeling of Commander Morrison’s firm grip on her shoulder, set fire in her core, and she felt something slowly trail down her inner thighs.<br/>
She would never get a chance like this again. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but she had to give it a shot. </p>
<p>Joey lifted her head so that she could look into Morrison’s blue eyes. He was so close to her, that when his scent reached her nose, she bit her lower lip in an effort not to sigh. It reminded her of the silence before the storm, and she closed her eyes. Hiding her internal struggle.<br/>
“Joey?” Commander Morrison’s worried voice made her open her eyes. </p>
<p>Before she lost her guts, she stepped closer to her Commander. Joey laid her hands on his chest, and looked up in the blue eyes above her.<br/>
Morrison froze under her touch, unsure what to do next. His hand was still on her shoulder. “Joey?” he questioned.<br/>
“The thing is,” Joey said with a soft, seductive tone, while her hands with light touches caressed his chest, “that I am profoundly attracted to you. And the impulse I have been struggling with is, that I want you to pin me against your desk and fuck me as hard as you can and make me moan your name. It would probably not be appropriate, but frankly, I don’t care. I want you.”<br/>
Morrison just stood there, not moving and not saying anything. He looked truly surprised that she had been that blunt with him.<br/>
Joey sighed rolled her eyes and removed her hands from his upper body, ‘Figures…’ she thought.<br/>
“Now you know. That is what I’ve been dealing with, a top of all the other shit I gotta learn. And if you will excuse me, I have a date with a cold shower.” She said and turned to walk out the door, not caring if he saw the glistening trail her juices had made.</p>
<p>Joey just got the door opened ajar, before she got pulled back. The next thing Joey knew, she had been slammed up against the wall, with enough force to knock the air out of her. A pair of rough hands on her shoulders held her in place. She made a surprised whimper as the air left her lungs.<br/>
“How drunk are you?” Commander Morrison’s gruff voice made her blink in surprise as she took in a deep breath.<br/>
He held her in place, and asked again. She looked up in his blue eyes, and wasn’t sure to make of what she saw. He seemed to struggle with the fact that it wouldn’t be appropriate, and doing what he wanted to do.<br/>
“Drunk enough, that I know, I wanna do this. But not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage.” Joey said hopefully as she laid her put her hands to rest on his chest once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Desk sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title says it all xD<br/>This is the first lemon chapter of the story, and it will NOT be the last :p</p>
<p>
  <strong>Trigger warnings: Asphyxiation!</strong>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are right. It would be frowned upon. But it’s not against the rules, as long there is consent from both parts…” he said hesitantly. <br/>“What are you waiting for then? I hereby give you my consent.” Joey said and pulled him in for a kiss. <br/>To her delight, he didn’t resist.</p>
<p>As their lips touched, a fire burned in Joeys core, and she pressed herself against her Commander. <br/>Morrison’s hands traced her body from her shoulders to the lower part of her back, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as he kissed her back. </p>
<p>Her body against his, ignited a flame he thought long gone... <br/>Letting his tongue trail her lower lips, asking for entrance. Without hesitation her tongue met his, and her hands travelled from his chest to his neck. <br/>She moaned as she felt his erection against her stomach. The sound made him buck his hips unwillinly, while very primal sound emitting from his throat. A sound that sent a shiver down her spine. </p>
<p>Morrison was the one who broke the kiss first. His blue eyes burned with an overshadowing hunger, that hadn’t been sated in a long time. His breath was fast and superficial, and Joey met his gaze with a similar look in her eyes. <br/>He spoke first, “It has been a while…” but before he could continue Joey laid an index finger over his surprisingly soft lips, “Doesn’t matter...”  she smiled up at him, as she pushed him against the door, closing it in the process.<br/>Joey trailed her hands from his neck to his chest, and to the rim of his pants, she looked Morrison in his eyes as she undid his belt. He rested his head against the door and closed his eyes.<br/>She kneeled down and in one swift motion, she pulled down his pants. She smiled and licked her lips. His erection very visible against his blue and white underwear, teasingly she let an index finger run the length of him, and giggled as it twitched under her touch. <br/>“Don’t be a tease!” Morrison’s growled at her. <br/>Joey answered with a purring “Yes sir!” as she pulled the with and blue fabric away, releasing his erected manhood from its prison. <br/>She circled her right thumb on the tip, spreading the liquid that leaked from it, before she took it in her mouth. <br/>Morrison moaned as she took his length in, all the way down to his well-kept bush, the carpet matched the drapes, <em>‘Nice.’</em> she thought to herself as she started to bobbing her head, earning more moans as she found a quick, steady pace. </p>
<p>“Hold still.” she heard Morrison say, as he held her in place by her hair. She looked up at him through her lashes, as he thrusted his dick in and out in a skull-fucking pace that suited him. His blue eyes was locked with her void dark eyes, as she started to moan, the vibration from her throat and mouth, along with the pressure from her tongue made his thrust sloppy, as she felt him grow closer to release.<br/>Morrison’s breath was shallow when he stopped thrusting, and looked down at the young woman on her knees with his cock, balls deep in her mouth.<br/>“There is no way this is ending without me inside you.” He said and looked around in his office, “I think this is the first time, I regret not having a couch in here.” He continued with a fustrated frown.</p>
<p>Joey couldn’t hold back a laugh, when she with a wet pop moved her mouth from his cock, “We don’t need a couch. You have a desk” she said perky as she caressed his member while she got up from the floor.  <br/>He raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his lips, as she walked over to the desk, and cleared it with a sweep from her arms. A clattering sound filled the office, as the content of the desk, except for the open laptop, landed on the floor. “Whoops…” she said innocently.<br/>He tried to keep a annoyed look, but Joey saw the twitch form a smile in corner of his mouth, she placed herself on the desk, facing him. <br/>She spread her legs, showing him, her shaved, wet folds, as she supported herself on her arms, she then leaned back and bit her lower lip. </p>
<p>In a quick motion, Morrison’s tall frame loomed over her. He leaned in, forcing her to lay down on her back, he placed a hand on each side of her face, as he teasingly pressed his aching, throbbing member against her entrance, making her inhale sharply. <br/>“What to do with you…” he said, “First you hit another member of Overwatch.” he began to grind himself slow against her wet slit, making her buck her hips against his.<br/>“Then you tell me, that you have a crush on me…” His right hand tugged the red dress up on her stomach, as the woman on his desk looked at him with pretended worry, “And then,” he placed himself on his knees in front of her dripping entrance, “you push all my things on the floor.” he said in an authoritarian, yet teasing tone.<br/>Joey rested herself on her elbows, the knot in her heated core started to tighten up, “Well, then you better punish me, Commander.” she said hoarse with anticipation. </p>
<p>He leaned in, stopping inches from her entrance, his warm breath on her swollen bud teased her, made her hiss and her head fell back. <br/>After a short chuckle, he placed her legs on his shoulders and let a finger slowly penetrate her as his tongue stroked her clit. <br/>The sensation of him inside her and on her, was almost enough the send her over the edge of pleasure. <br/>Joey cried out as his mouth clamped over her clit, his tongue flickered her bundle of nerves and he inserted a second finger, pumping them in and out of her, in a pace that followed the flicker of the muscle in his mouth. <br/>The taste of the recruit he was buried in at the very moment made his erection ache and throb. His mind <strong>begging</strong> him to use his dick to fuck her cross eyed. </p>
<p>As the first wave of pleasure overcame her, her walls tightened their grip on his fingers, he pulled them out and tasted her juices... it made his manhood twitch.<br/>Morrison’s lips crashed against Joey's as she rode the orgasm out. <br/>She didn’t mind the taste of herself on his tongue. <br/>With one hand he placed the tip of this throbbing cock against her wet entrance, the other hand pulled the dress away from her breasts, she arched her back, making it easier for him. <br/>They both inhaled sharply, as the movement made the tip slide inside her wet folds.</p>
<p>His lips found hers, when she returned to the position where she rested on her elbows, looking him straight in the eyes, “Fuck me, Commander.” she said with a sly smile, and  with a grin on his lips, he slammed inside her, the sheer feeling of him stretching her wall, almost made her cum once more.<br/> “Damn! You. Are. Tight.” He said as he thrusted in her repeatedly. All she could do was moan in response, her arms gripping the edge of the desk above her head, steadying herself as he picked up the pace. <br/>He enjoyed the sight in front of him, enjoyed the sounds she made, was because of him. He placed one of her legs on his shoulder, before his hands found her hips, she moaned louder, as he pumped deeper and faster in her. The sight of her breasts bouncing around made him bite his lips, as he felt her walls starting to tighten around him. <br/>He smiled and changed the pace, to slow, deep thrusts. Joey moaned, “Commander!” as he thrusted deep into her, his hands on her hips, felt like fire, and she felt herself draw closer to release. <br/>“I’m close!” she moaned under him, as one of her hands let go of the desk, to play with her swollen bud, and soon she cried out, though the sight of her playing with herself, drew him close to the edge.</p>
<p>He had to concentrate to avoid spilling his seed inside her, as the contraction from her orgasm wrapped around his member. He pulled out, and she whined in disappointment. <br/>He licked and gently bit her nipples as she recovered. <br/>“Lay on your stomach.” He whispered as he kissed his way up to the sweet spot, where her neck and shoulder met. She accommodated his request with a, “Yes sir!” which made his manhood twitch against her inner thigh. </p>
<p>He placed her, so her legs were planted on the floor, he took off his shirt and rested his upper body on her back, placing his still stiff member against her folds again. <br/>As he thrusted hard inside her, she let out a cry of enjoyment. He placed his hands over hers on the edge of the desk. Using his weight to hold her in place as he slid in and out of her, as fast and hard as he could. <br/>Her breath quickly became superficial, the sounds she made, almost made him cum. And He knew that his weight on her made her breathing strained, but he loved the feeling of him being in control. <br/>He growled and left small, rough love bites on her neck and shoulders. <br/>Morrison was close, and he could feel that she was too. </p>
<p>His warm breath on her skin was intoxicating, he kissed her neck, and with a low growl he quickened his pace, making the sound of his hips slamming against her ass the only thing that filled the office. <br/>As he shifted to and upraised position, he held a hand on her neck, it had a dominating grip on her. He controlled how much air she could breathe. The other hand slapped her ass repeatedly. <br/>It didn’t take long to make her cum again, and he followed suit, as her walls milked him. <br/>He growled her name, as he convulsively bucked his hips against her a few more time, before he released his grip on her neck, then he kissed her down the back, and smiled as she shivered when he pulled out, leaving her with an empty feeling. </p>
<p>Joey shook her head, as she used the desk to stand straight. Her breath was shaky, but she had a wide grin on her lips when she turned to face Morrison, who handed her his underwear. <br/>“This old dog still got a few tricks up his sleeve.” He chuckled, “I’m sorry if I was too rough.” He continued with a sly smile. <br/>She took the underwear with a questioning look, “No, not at all! I don’t mind if it gets rough.” She winked at him with a wide grin on her lips, “What are these for again?” she asked curiously. <br/>“So you don’t leave a trail of cum and juices when you leave.” He said with a smile of satisfaction on his face, Joey nodded and put them on. They were a few sizes too big, but they would do. <br/>“Thanks.” She said, and fixed the dress, it was wrinkled. But as long as no one gave her a closer look, she could say it got wrinkled from dancing and the fight. Which wasn’t too far from the truth.</p>
<p>“What now?” Joey asked and crossed her arms as she leaned against the desk, watching Morrison put on his pants and shirt. “Now,” he said and turned towards her, “you will return to you and Azazels room. You are still going to be punished for punching Sombra. How, I don’t know yet. I will send for you to this office when I know.” <br/>Joeys heart sank, she looked down as she nodded. <br/>“And you have some thinking to do.” Her head jolted up as Morrison spoke again. <br/>“What do you mean?” she asked curiously. <br/>“You have to decide if this,” be pointed to the both of them, “is going to be a one-time thing, or something more. I’m fine with either. I know I’m not a young man anymore. There isn’t much I can give you.” He said with a casual shrug.<br/>“Would you believe me, if I told you, I already know what I want this to be?” she asked. <br/>He chuckled, “Not really, you are still affected be alcohol, and this is a decision that shouldn’t be taken drunk.” <br/>Joey was about to protest as she heard the sense in his words, “Yeah okay. I see what you mean.” she shrugged. </p>
<p>“Give me your phone.” He asked out of nowhere. <br/>“I don’t have it. Azazel carried it since this dress doesn’t have pockets.” she said and gestured to the dress. <br/>“Right.” Morrison answered before he picked up a pen and piece of paper, “Here is my direct number. Text me when you have decided what this is.” He handed her the paper that she folded, so she would be able to hide it in a fist, “And I do believe that you have earned the right to call me by my first name, when we are alone.” He said as he looked at her folding his number into a small square, hiding it in her cleavage. <br/>“I’m honored. But… uhm… what is your first name again?” Joey asked with a tone of embarrassment. </p>
<p>He looked at her in surprise before he laughed so hard he lost his breath, “You really haven’t looked over the information you got on your first day here?!” Morrison finally managed to ask. <br/>Joey just grinned sheepishly and shook her head “Not really, no.” <br/>He shook his head and rolled his eyes over her silliness.<br/>“My first name is, Jack. Now, go back to your room, before I have to punish you for insubordination as well!” he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. <br/>“Insubordination, you say? Now, what would that punishment be?” she purred and stood on her toes and gently bit his chin. <br/>He laughed and snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed her hair, and chuckled as Joey unwrapped herself from his embrace, “All right, all right. I’m going. See ya later, Jack.” <br/>She turned and winked at Jack Morrison, who stood in his office and smiled as he waved her out his door.</p>
<p>She walked away with a skip in her step, thanking her lucky star that the hall to the dorms was empty. She was just about to turn the last corner, that would lead her down the hallway to her and Azazels room, as she heard two people talking, she stopped and listened. <br/>“So, wha’ do ya think Morrison is going to punish the lil’ baby kangaroo with?” a cracked voice asked, she only knew one who talked like that. Junkrat. <br/>“How the fuck am I supposed to know that?! I have only been here for a month!” Azazel said, clearly annoyed. <br/>“Oi! No need to bite me head off, dipstick!” Junkrat snarled back, she heard a muffled grunt, Roadhog was there as well. <br/>Azazel sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I just think it’s unfair, that she had to pay for something Sombra did.” </p>
<p>She shook her head as she heard Junkrats hyena like laughter, “’his fine, mate. Don’t ya worry ‘bout 'hat. A friend of Joey, is a friend of us!” he stated proudly. <br/>“Uhm. Thanks?” Azazel answered hesitantly. <br/>“No problem!” he replied, she heard a small thump, and peered around the corner and saw that Junkrat had put a hand on Azazels shoulder. <br/>Azazels posture stiffened, and Joey decided that she couldn’t hide anymore.<br/>“Aww a welcome committee?!” she asked teasingly, as she walked around down the hallway towards them. <br/>“Joey!” Junkrat and Azazel said at the same time, making Joey laugh as she walked. <br/>“What happened?” Roadhogs deep, muffled voice asked, making Junkrat and Azazel quiet down, while Joey gave Azazel and Junkrat a hug, and Roadhog got a fist bump. <br/>“I’ll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I want to hit the hay. It’s been a long evening, and my heels are killing me.” She said as, with mixed feelings over, the fact that they had waited for her. </p>
<p>Roadhog nodded and started to walk down the hall, but Junkrat tapped the tips of his fingers together, “Go inside, Zel. I’ll be right there.” She tilted her head towards Junkrat. <br/>Azazel nodded. “G’night you two.” He said and closed the door as he went into their room. <br/>“What?” she asked. Knowing that posture meant that Junkrat wanted to say something, he looked confused for a moment and sniffed the air around her, “What is ‘hat scent that lingers around ya? ‘tis like summer rain mixed with the smell a thunderstorm’s bringing...” he asked, tilted his head looking down, with curiosity at her, and something else she couldn’t really put her finger on.<br/> She didn’t understand why he kept looking at her like that, with that look she couldn’t decipher.</p>
<p>Joey felt her cheeks turn red, her eyes widen and her whole posture stiffen at his question. <br/>“I have no idea what you mean, Jamie.” she huffed and waved a hand dismissive in the air. <br/>He might not be the brightest when it came to reading expressions, but he sure as hell wasn’t dumb. <br/>“Ya know wha’, Joey?” He asked as he leaned towards the smaller woman in front of him, “I think ya’ lying. Ya know exactly wha’ I talk ‘bout!” He placed his hands on each side of her shoulders, and looked at her with an intense stare. <br/>She tripped under his topaz colored gaze and was about the say <em>‘It was good to see you to night. Thanks for the dances and good night!’</em> and slip through the door behind her, but before she could, a pair of soft, firm lips crashed down on hers. She made surprised sound, and felt herself melt into the kiss. <br/>The smell of smoke, oil and fire filled her nose, as she placed her arms around the tall junker’s waist, pulling him closer.<br/>He let out a low mix of a growl and a purr, as his arms snaked around her waist. </p>
<p>There was an annoyed sigh in the background, and Junkrat broke the kiss, and took a step back as he let go of Joey’s waist.<br/>As if it was on queue, the door opened, she would have landed on her back in the room, if not Junkrat had grabbed her wrist, with little trouble. “Careful baby kangaroo!” Junkrat snickered as he helped her gain her balance. <br/>“Whatever…” Joey mumbled and tugged her wrist free from his hand, and walked straight pass Azazel, who looked like a huge question mark, slammed the door behind her as she entered the bathroom. <br/>Azazel flinched as Joey slammed the door. <br/>“What was that about?” he asked Junkrat who had his wicked grin on his lips. <br/>“Oh, the lil’ kangaroo have been up ta no good.” He answered knowingly and taped a metal finger against the tip of his nose, he waved at Azazel as he made his way down the hallway, where Roadhog had been waiting impatiently the entire time.  </p>
<p>Azazel closed the door and locked it for the night, he shrugged. It was properly something her commander had done or said. If she would tell him, she would do it tomorrow. He turned the light on her nightstand on, before he went to bed.</p>
<p>She wiggled her way out of the dress, relieved herself before she took a warm shower. Trying to get rid of Jack’s scent on her, <em>‘Fucking hell. How could he smell that on me? Did the fucking radiation give him some sort of super sense of smell? For fuck sake… AND WHY THE FUCK DID HE KISS ME?!?!’</em> Joey pondered in the shower. She quickly rinsed Jack’s borrowed underwear and chuckled to herself, as a fairly sized pool of cum and other fluids, disappeared down the drain, she twisted the fabric close to dry, before she rolled it up in her dress and threw it in the laundry basket. <br/>She opened the dresser and found a new t-shirt to sleep in and a pair of undies. </p>
<p>She crawled into bed, saved Jacks number in her phone, but she couldn’t fall asleep. Instead, she tossed, turned and sighed.  <br/>The evenings events ran in circles in her mind. Especially the time she had spent with Jack, and the kiss she had shared with Jamie. <br/>Joey knew she wasn’t with Milan anymore, and that she had to move on. And yet she felt guilty.<br/>She had tried to move on with Azazel...</p>
<p>For a time, it worked. She was happy again. She smiled, laughed and slow but sure, she became her old self. <br/>She even became pregnant after some time with Azazel, and they were both happy about it... They would both had been parents, if a drunk driver hadn’t rammed them on the way to the nuchal scan, severely hurting her, so much that her body couldn’t carry on with the pregnancy. <br/>The loss of their unborn child, hadn’t pulled them apart, on the contrary, it made them closer than ever! <br/>Even if they rarely talked about it, they knew each other better than anyone else.</p>
<p>What felt like hours later, Joey checked the clock on her phone. 3.15 am. <br/>She sighed and walked out the bathroom and found a bottle of Zonoct. <br/>Joey tossed the insomnia pill bottle between her hands. <br/>After a few minutes, she sighed and popped a pill, before returning to bed. <br/>Ten minutes later, she felt the sleep creep closer. Turning the thoughts in her head off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guys think?<br/>Is there something I can do better? <br/>Constructive criticism is more than welcome! :D</p>
<p>As said, the friendship between Joey and Azazel, is based on the friendship I have with my best friend! But irl, we have never been together the way, they have in this story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title of this chapter kind of gives it away, but it gives a small insight of the power that Joey contains. Even though she isn't aware of it yet.<br/>Sorry it's a short one, but I found it was sufficient ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Azazel woke up the following Saturday morning, he did as he usually did, turned the lights on before turning to wake up Joey. He laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.<br/>Suddenly he was weighed down in the bed, as Joey had placed herself on his chest and her right hand on his windpipe. </p>
<p>His eyes ice blue eyes caught her eyes, and he was shocked to see, that the white in her eyes had gone black. Azazel had only seen this a one time before. <br/>He tried to talk, but was interrupted as Joeys hand tightened its grip, and he noticed that her sleeping t-shirt was drenched in sweat.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave me?!” Joey yelled with a deep, echoing voice, that reminded Azazel of the voice Galadriel had when she was offered the One Ring. He was sure that it could be heard through the walls, abd it would only be a matte of time, before someone broke through the locked door. <br/>He tried to move her hand away and squirmed under her weight. <br/>“I’m n-n-not Milan! It’s me, Azazel!” he managed to stutter as her grip deprived him of more air. <br/>“Lies!” Joey hissed, making the light flicker. The force in her voice made the window in the room shake.  </p>
<p>Azazel’s vision started to become blurry. He knew only one thing, that he could say, that hopefully would make Joey realize it was him, and not Milan she was choking. <br/>The grip loosened when they both heard someone slam against the door, he took the opportunity to inhale some sweet air and coughed. <br/>“Quick! Someone get Winston and the others!” a panicked voiced yelled outside the door.</p>
<p>The predatory snarl on Joeys face, distorted it so didn’t looked like Joey anymore, and yet it still did. She looked back at him, “Tell me!” she yelled and her grip restricted his breathing again.<br/>Azazel heard the door crack. He couldn’t let them see her like this... He was sure they would lock her up and throw away the key. </p>
<p>“Joey,” he got out, struggling to speak proper, “Remember that day in the hospital?” he whispered, and cupped her cheek with a trembling hand. He was relieved to see that she leaned into his gentle touch, it gave him the courage he needed to continue speaking, “Remember I was the one to tell you something terrible?” he continued when he saw hesitation in the pitch black eyes and the grip lost some of its strength. The snarl starting to fade away. <br/>He almost sighed in relief as he felt Joeys grip start to tremble, and the black slowly withdrew back into her irises. <br/>“I will never leave you, Joey. You know that.” He said pulled himself up into a sitting position. Joey was now sitting on his lap instead of his chest. Her arms went slack.</p>
<p>The door sent splinters into their room as Winston bashed through it. The black filled her eyes once more, and the predatory snarl returned to her face, and she spun around in his lap to face the intruders. She made her fingers look like claws. <em>‘Shit!’</em> Azazel thought. He tried to get Winston’s attention, but noticed that all the gorilla was looking at was Joey. <em><strong>‘Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!’</strong></em> was all that vent through his mind, when he saw Ana, Mercy and Morrison follow suit after Winston. <br/>He saw the leaders in their room, exchange a look, then Ana in one quick motion readied her sidearm to fire a sleeping dart. Azazel widened his eyes, and quicker than he thought possible, he somehow managed to place himself between Joey and the dart. <br/>“NO! Don’t hurt her! It will only make it worse! She can’t control it!” he said loud as the dart hit him in the chest. He fell backwards to Joey.</p>
<p>Something snapped inside her, and her left hand made a movement, that looked like a paw withdrawing its claws. In a soundless roar, she pushed her left arm forward and a barely visible ball of energy got tossed towards them. <br/>It made them tumble to the floor with a loud thud. She lunged herself at them, clawing, biting like a rapid dog. As she drew blood from the Overwatch leaders, Joey laughed at their weakness and was consumed by the power she felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of Joey and Azazel's past is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey woke up with a scream stuck in her throat. Her t-shirt was soaked, her breath was quick and panicked. She sat up in the bed and looked frantic around the dark room. <br/>When she heard Azazel’s soft snore, her nerves calmed down. She looked at her phone. 6.30 am. <br/><em>‘Christ fuck…’</em> she thought before she placed her feet on the soft carpet floor. She had only gotten three hours of sleep. </p>
<p>It was a re-occurring nightmare. It had been two weeks since the party, and every night since, she had had the same one. She was unsure of what it meant. She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. <br/>It had also been two weeks since she had sex with Jack Morrison in his office. She wanted to write him, and tell him that she wanted to be more than a one-night stand, since Jamie hadn’t made a move, she believed the kiss to be a onetime thing. But the thought of being left in the middle of the night again, made her hesitate. Even though it had been close to a year, the relationship with Milan still hunted her. <br/>She hadn’t told Azazel what she had struggled with these past weeks, even though he had asked several times.</p>
<p>Joey wanted to tell Jack about it as well. Perhaps he would understand and find a way to help her. Or perhaps he thought she was damaged goods and let it be. “Fuck this shit… I need some air…” she mumbled to herself.<br/>She felt a hundred years old when she pushed herself of the bed, as she found a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from the dresser. She shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the light as she closed the door. She made some faces to herself in the mirror, making her in a better mood. Childish, she knew. But it made her feel better.<br/>Then she looked at the bruises on her neck, that Jack had given her. They had started to fade, as was the ones on her shoulders.</p>
<p>She smiles by the thought of how Jack had grabbed her neck during sex. Her expression became sad for a few seconds. <em>‘I should really talk to him…’</em> she thought while she brushed her teeth, before pulling a hoodie from the closet and put it on. Picked up her phone and earbuds. She left a note, just in case Azazel woke up while she was away. Locked the door and found her way to the green area with the lake, that she saw on her first day at HQ. </p>
<p>Joeys earbuds blasted her favorite music and chased the nightmare away. She was glad that she didn’t met many people this early. She greeted the few she met with a nod. It was mostly cleaning omnics and office staff. <br/>She sent a text to Jack as she walked out of the HQ’s front doors; <br/>- Hey, its Joey. I need to talk to you. After breakfast?<br/>Joey raised an eyebrow in surprise when she received a text after a few seconds;<br/>- Copy that. My office? <br/>She replied with a thumps up emoji.</p>
<p>Joey inhaled the cold autumn air, it was the start of October and her birthday was in a few weeks. Her mind wandered and she found herself thinking of Milan, as she started to walk around the lake. <br/>Where was he? Who was with him? Did he ever think of her?<br/><em>‘Why did he leave me... What did I do wrong?!’ she angrily kicked a rock towards the lake, and tried to shake Milan out of her head. ‘It has been a year since he left. Let it go Joey. If he wanted to contact you, he would had done so already… Beside, you had awesome sex with Commander Jack Morrison! How about that! Self-five girl!!’.</em><br/>The stone landed with a splash in the water, and scared some ducks with the sudden sound. She sighed and shook her head, she turned up the music until it was the only thing that filled her mind. <br/>She didn’t know someone followed her before she felt an overwhelming pain in the back of her head, that had just healed from her fight with Junkrat. <br/>Her last thought before all went black and the hard dirt path rushed towards her face was, <em>‘Well shit… Sorry Jack… Guess I’m gonna be late for our talk…’.</em></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Azazel yawned loudly and stretched in the bed before he blinked a few times. He looked his phone. 9.30 am. <em>‘Fuck! Only thirty minutes left for breakfast!’</em> he thought as his stomach growled in response. He turned to wake up Joey, but instead found a note on her pillow. "Left for a morning walk. See you at breakfast." Azazel read out loud and shrugged before he jumped out of bed. He turned on some music and did his morning routine in record time. </p>
<p>Azazel looked at the phone again, and decided he had time to swing by the laundry room before going to get something to eat. He looked in the dresser; They were both short on underwear, so he emptied the basket and found all their small clothes. He lifted the red dress, as he was about the put it back in the basket, as it unraveled. A pair of white and blue boxers landed on the floor. <br/>“What the fuck?” he asked himself as he picked them up with a thumb and index finger. Even though he was alone, he looked around just to make sure, before he took a quick sniff. </p>
<p>His eyes widened. “Oh Joey. Who did you do?!” he grinned to himself. He could recognize her scent anywhere, The other sent reminded him of the silence before the storm. It wasn’t fresh, but it was there.<br/>Azazel placed the boxer on display at her pillow. “This should be fun!” he chuckled as he picked up what he needed to wash and walked out the door. <br/>He made his way to the laundry room quickly and started the wash. </p>
<p>Azazel waved at Ana and her daughter Pharah, as he grabbed his bowl of cereal and cup of tea. He looked out over the tables. He frowned as he made his way down to a table where he saw Hana, Brig and Lucio. <br/>“Morning sleepyhead!” Lucio said as he sat down. “Morning. Have any of you seen Joey?” he asked, as a ball of unrest started to form in his core. Something didn’t feel right.<br/>“Nah man. Not today anyway.” Lucio said with a mouth full of breakfast. <br/>He felt Brigitte’s gaze on him. <br/>“What’s wrong?” She asked, the others turning their attention to him. <br/>“I’m not sure. Something doesn’t feel right. Joey left me a note on her pillow, that she was out on a walk, and would see me here, at breakfast. But it’s almost over, and I still haven’t seen her. No way she would have let me miss a meal. She is always make sure I get up in time to eat.” He answered as he poked the cereal with a spoon.<br/>Hana let out a girly chuckle and proclaimed “You guys are like, a super old married couple sometimes!” <br/>Azazel smiled a soft smile, “Yeah, we know. But we have been on our own for like,” he stopped to think a bit, “a little over ten years.” He leaned back in the chair. “And before that we knew each other for seven years…” he let out a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>After a while with no one answering him, he looked up. <br/>They all looked at him with anticipation, “What?” he asked wondering why they looked at him like that. Hana and Brigitte exchanged a look with Lucio. <br/>“It’s just that… You, or Joey for that matter, don’t really talk about your past.” Brigitte said carefully, not wanted to make him angry or irritated. Hana and Lucio nodded in agreement. <br/>“Really?” Azazel asked in genuine surprise. <br/>“Yeah, really!” Hana said. <br/>“Huh. I guess we just don’t notice it anymore.” He shrugged. <br/>“Well, would you tell us just a little? I mean, you guys pretty much know all there is to know about us...” Brigitte said with the same warm smile she had given them the day, they met her and Hana. <br/>“All right.” He said, the knot slowly fading away, but not quiet leaving. <br/>“What would you like to know?” He said and sipped his tea. He didn’t notice that they had hold their breath until they exhaled audibly, making him laugh in the process. <br/>Hana looked at Brigitte and nodded. </p>
<p>“I’m going to get us some coco and cookies. Hang on.” Lucio said as he skated up to kitchen. They sat in silence as they waited. <br/>“Just know, that I can’t tell you to much about Joeys past. That is hers to reveal. And only if she wishes to.” Azazel said when Lucio returned with a tray carrying four mugs of coco a plate with cookies. Hana looked like she would protest if Brigitte hadn’t shaken her head at her. Instead Hana took a sip of her mug and nipped at a cookie. <br/>Azazel looked around. The mess hall was almost empty, and he nodded to Brigitte, they could ask now. <br/>“Let us start with the basic. Where are you two from?” she asked and warmed her hands on her mug. <br/>“We are both born in Denmark. But have spent the most of our life in Norway on an international boarding school.” He took a sip of coco. <br/>“Really? Then we are practically neighbors.” She said smiling.<br/>“How old are you guys?” Hana asked, “You said you had known each other for like, seventeen years.” Azazel huffed out a chuckle “We are both twenty-four years old. We have known each other since we were seven.” <br/>Hana’s jaw dropped. “Really?! But you both behave so… young!” she blurred out, earning a halfhearted nudge from Brigitte.<br/>Azazel laughed “Thanks, now I feel like a relic of the past.” He said and teasingly winked at Hana, who he knew was around sixteen or seventeen. <br/>His smile grew wide when he saw her blush and she stuffed her mouth with another cookie. </p>
<p>“What about your family?” Lucio asked. <br/>“We are each other’s family. Have been so for the last decade.” Azazel answered. <br/>“How come?” the Brazilian man questioned. <br/>“For my part, it’s because my family wanted me to make a life choice that was, and still is, against my nature when I turned eight-teen. They said if I didn’t choose correct, they would disown me.” he shrugged. “Jokes on them, I left for Joeys place the same night. I can’t answer for Joey though.”. <br/>“But you know why?” Brigitte interrupted, before Lucio could ask again. <br/>“That I do, yes.” He nodded to the group at the table. </p>
<p>“Azazel?” Hana asked. <br/>“Yeah?” he turned his attention towards her. <br/>“How come, you guys share a room? As far as I know, they only allow same sex roomies.” Hana asked puzzling, making Azazel snicker before he told them how Joey had marched inside Winstons office, demanding that they became roomies. How she had caught him off guard, and explained, that they only had each other, already knew that they could live in the same space. That they would turn down the chance of a better life, if they didn’t get to live together. <br/>“And apparently, Winston agreed to a test period of two months. Joey can be quiet convincing when she is pissed.” Azazel said half laughing, and the three others laughed with him. <br/>As they sat and talked, Junkrat and Roadhog approached them. </p>
<p>“G’day mates. Have ya seen tha baby kangaroo?” he grinned putting his normal hand on Azazels shoulder. Before he could answer Lucio asked, “Baby kangaroo?” <br/>A hyena laugh filled the empty mess hall. “Down under, we call a baby kangaroo for a Joey.” Junkrat grabbed a cookie with a cheeky smile. <br/>Azazel looked at the blonde Australian perplexed. <br/>“Why are you looking for her?” he asked. “Why, because she didn’t show up for our explosive training! I was going to tell ‘er about Molotov Cocktails ta’day!” he said proud and pushed his chest forward, like a rooster in a coop. </p>
<p>Azazel jolted up from the chair, almost knocking Junkrat over, when he noticed the time. 12.30 pm. <br/>He started to pace as the aussie complained “Well, that’s a fine how-do-you-do!” Junkrat flailed his arms around to keep his balance, the spiked tier trying to pull him down, but failed. <br/>“Shut up!” Azazel snapped, leaving them all bewildered, as he found Joeys number and hit call. It went directly to voice mail. <br/>“Something is not right!” he paced and called her again with the same result. <br/>The others shared a concerned look.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Hana and Brigitte asked in chorus. <br/>“Its 12.30, and none of us have seen her! Or heard from her… She never. <strong>NEVER</strong> does this. She always let me know where she is!” Azazel said as the ball of unrest returned for full speed. <br/>His breath became shallow. ‘Keep calm. You are no use to her if you panic!’ he mentally told himself.<br/>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Lucio!” he turned to the group. <br/>“You, are the fastest of us all.” Lucio nodded. “Check the lakes perimeter. That’s where she usually walks.” He said frantic, Lucio nodded and exited the mess hall. </p>
<p>“The rest of us, are gonna search the HQ. If she is here, we will find her, and keep calling her! Spread out.” He said over his shoulder as he ran towards their room again. Just to be sure, she hadn’t returned. <br/>The room was just as he left it. <em><strong>‘FUCK!’</strong></em> he ran out and slammed right into someone, knocking the air out of himself as he tumbled onto the floor. A male voice reached his ears as he disoriented got up.</p>
<p>“Were are you going in such a hurry, Azazel?” Azazel shook his head and looked into a pair of blue eyes. “Trainer Morrison!” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. <br/>He took an unsteady step back, and a pair of strong hands landed on his shoulders. Morrison rolled his eyes with a smirk. <br/>“It’s Commander. Trainer makes it sound like I’m a fitness instructor.”<br/> Azazel nodded, “I will remember that, trai-… uh. I mean. Commander Morrison. Wha- What are you doing here?” <br/>“I’m looking for Joey. I sent her a text to meet in my office after breakfast, to receive her punishment for right hooking Sombra.” Morrison answered, and raised an eyebrow as Azazel grew paler than usual and leaned against the wall. <br/>What’s wrong?” Morrison asked, Azazel leaned against the wall. And almost got a heart attack when the phoned ringed. Lucio’s name lit up the display, “What did you find?”  His hand clung to the phone as Lucio told him. <br/>He ran back to their room, almost falling face first into the bathroom floor. He felt a sharp pain in his knees as he reached the toilet, and hurled everything up he had eaten. <em>‘Blood. He found fucking blood!! Fuck! Joey… Where are you?!’.</em></p>
<p>He didn’t know that Morrison had followed him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, “Azazel. What is going on?” a calm, yet firm voice asked. <br/>Azazel told him everything he knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the first chapter of Joey and her journey in Overwatch.<br/>I really enjoy writing this, as she is an OC I care alot for and her an Azazel have a friendship, based on one I have irl with my best male friend, and I hope it will show later in the story ^^</p>
<p>Sorry this chapter is so short, I write all my stories in Word first, before posting them here, and I am still learing how the properly "Chapter" things :p <br/>I am sorry for any grammar errors and mis-spelling!<br/>And if you have any questions, please let me know ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>